Going Though Life with a Gift
by Frostpoint26
Summary: The story of a gifted young Glaceon as he goes though life. Bad Summery.
1. Chapter 1

**Frost is mine.**

* * *

The last school bell had just rung, pokemon were getting ready to leave to go hang out with friends or go home.

We find a Glaceon at his locker getting some books to take home. _'I hope Jack doesn't come and try to beat me up again, it's very likely though.'_ He thought to himself. Just as he was about to shut his locker someone shoved him face first into his locker. 'And there he is.' "Hey Frosty, what ya got there?" An

Infernape asked.

"It's Frost, and it's none of your business Jack." The ice type responded.

"Oh really?"

_'Oh great, here it comes.'_ Frost thought.

Jack went to grab the books from Frost's hands, when all of a sudden the Glaceon along with the books disappeared out of thin air and then reappeared five feet away, with a smirk on his face. "What the?!" Jack asked himself. Frost had just teleported.

Frost was gifted, his gift let him use different types of moves; psychic type moves were one of said gifts (we will get to the rest later).

Anyways, Frost had just teleported out of Jack's reach. "That's it!" Jack yelled, and went to punch Frost in the face which caught the Glaceon off guard.

Frost landed in his but, he felt his nose and found that it was bleeding. The ice type's eyes started to glow and all at once Jack's entire body became engulfed in a blue aura and was thrown across the hallway. As Jack hit the other lockers, Frost made a run for the school exit. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! JUST YOU WAIT!" Jack yelled.

Frost had just got to his car, it was a blue Kia Rio; he got in, started it and left. He had a bloody nose from where Jack had punched him. _'Moms going to freak out when she sees my nose.' _He thought.

He left the Cherrygrove High School heading for the Cherrygrove Elementary School to pick up his sister, Flare.

Ten minutes of driving later Frost arrived at the elementary school, parked in one of the student pickup spots and walked inside heading to the playground.

"Hey look! It's Flare's Brother!" A Pachirisu yelled.

"Hello Ray." Frost replied. _'Now, where is she?'_

As he was looking for her, he sensed danger coming his way; he turned around and saw a fire wheel coming his way, he raised his arm and fired a water gun at it from the palm of his hand. (Water type moves are also one of his gifts) As the steam cleared there was a Flareon standing in the distance, Frost then said,

"Flare! There you are!"

"How did you do that?!" A kid asked.

"Practice. Now come on Flare, let head home."

"But I want to try to hit you again!" Flare pleaded.

"Mom and dad are waiting for us."

"Okay." She sighed.

She grabbed her bag and followed Frost back to his car. As they got in Flare asked, "Frost, what happened to your nose?"

"Nothing." Frost answered.

"Did it involve Jack?"

"Yes."

...

"Moms going to freak out."

"I know." The ice type sighed.

15 minutes later they got home, got out, grabbed their bags, and went to the front door. Frost got his key out, opened the door, and they both went inside.

The house was a dark green two story house. When you walked inside the stairs were on the left and a hallway to the right, down the hallway to the right was the living room that, had a sliding glass door that lead to the back yard. Down the hall and to the left was the kitchen and dining room, and to the right was Frost's parent's room. Upstairs was Frost and Flare's room; Flare's to the right and Frost's straight ahead.

After Frost closed the door he called, "Mom! Were home!" Two minutes later a

Leafeon came out of the kitchen and greeted/questioned, "Welcome back yo-Oh my gosh! Frost what happened?!" as she had a look of worry on her face after seeing the ice types nose.

"Jack punched me." the Glaceon replied.

"Again?"

"Yes mom."

"What did you do to him?"

"I just threw him across the hallway and made a run for my car. Both after he punched me."

"Why did he hit you?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was because I teleported out of his reach."

"What are we talking about in here? And why am I not invited?" A new voice called.

"Hi dad!" Flare yelled and gave the Flareon a hug.

"John, Frost got into a fight, again." Frost's mom, Eve stated.

"Is he all right?" John questioned sounding concerned.

"He just has a bloody nose" Eve replied.

"What did you do?" John questioned.

"I psychically threw him across the hallway." Frost replied.

"What was the look on his face?" John asked with a smirk.

"John! Don't encourage him." Eve almost yelled.

"Don't know, I made a run for my car before he hit the lockers."

"Did he say anything as you ran?" John asked.

"He said: I'm not done with you yet. Just you wait."

"Well just be careful at school." Eve said.

"Okay mom."

"Now go clean up your face, dinner will be ready in two hours."

"Okay mom."

_Two hours later…_

"What's Jack's last name?" John asked Frost.

"Ferno I think, why?"

"I'm thinking about talking to Jack's father about his son's behavior."

"Do you know his father?"

"What's Jack?"

"An Infernape."

"Then yes, I know his father."

_Later..._

"Frost." John said.

"Yes dad?"

"After Flare goes to bed come out back, were going to train."

"Okay dad."

_Later..._

Frost and Eve were in Flare's room, she was already in bed waiting for Eve to tuck her in. "Good night Frost. Good night Mom." She said tiredly.

"Good night sweetie."

"Good night Flare." They left the room and Eve turned off the light. They walked down the hallway, down the stairs and Frost headed to the backyard. "Where are you going?" Eve questioned.

"Me and dad are going to train in the backyard."

"Okay then, just be careful."

"Okay mom."

Frost opened the sliding glass door and went outside. "Hello son, glade you could make it."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frost is mine.**

* * *

Frost walked out onto the porch looking for his dad. "Dad, were are you?"

"You're going to have to find me." John replied.

The Glaceon closed his eyes and concentrated, he was psychically looking for his father, and he found him under the porch. 'Ha, there you are.'

"Alright, you found me." his dad said as he floated in the air, "Now, will you put me down? And gently please."

"Alright dad."

As John's feet touched the wood floor he launched a psybeam (his father is also gifted) at the ice type who launch a shadow ball back, the attacks exploded as they made contact with each other.

"Very good son. Now see if you can stop this." The Flareon then launched a flame wheel at Frost who sent an aqua jet back at it. As the steam cleared John looked for Frost but he was not in the same spot. "Frost, where did you go?"

The Glaceon's response was a rain of bubbles as the ice type reappeared in front of the fire type with a goofy look on his face. "Ha! I got you!" Frost cheered."

"Very good son. Now, will you get me a towel, it got cold all of a sudden."

"Sure dad." The Glaceon replied while trying not to laugh at how funny his father looked.

"Why a pink towel?"

Just then there was a flash of light, then they both heard someone burst out laughing. The living room lights flipped on to reveal a Leafeon standing in the doorway with a camera, laughing.

"Haha very funny." John stated sarcastically.

At that point Frost couldn't help it and started laughing. "You did the bubble on purpose didn't you Frost? You and your mother planned this right?"

"Y-yes!" The grass type responded laughing."

"Alright Eve, you and your son are going to get!"

"RUN!" Frost yelled, both eons ran back into the house with the Flareon chasing them. This lasted for 15 minutes before they all collapsed onto the couch. "Okay everybody, time to hit the sack." Eve said tiredly.

"Okay mom, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_The next morning..._

*BEEP*BEEP*BEE-click* '6:00 AM.' Frost thought with a sigh, he sat up and took a sniff of the air while he stretched. He smiled. "Waffles, mom is making waffles. Might as well get dressed then." 5 minutes later he came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning dad, mom."

"Good morning Frost" They both said.

"Hey we're Flare?" Frost inquired after noticed she was not in the room.

"Still sleeping." Eve replied.

"Really? Did she forget that I leave at 6:30?"

Little did he know that she was hiding behind the dining room door. She stepped back a few feet and ran into the kitchen and jumped, but Frost once again sensed her jumping into the air and turned around eyes glowing blue, she stopped in mid air. "Aw come on Frost, why won't you let me jump onto your back?" She asked with big eyes.

"Well next time try to be quitter, I heard you from here." Her mother stated from the other side of the room. Frost put her down gently as his eyes stopped glowing. "Well Frost I'm impressed." The fire type said.

"Thanks dad."

_Later..._

Frost and Flare had grabbed their bags, said good bye to their parents, and were walking to Frost car. As they were walking the Glaceon's phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID, 'Jenny, I wonder why she's calling' He thought as he answered the phone "Hello?"

_"Hi Frost, do you think you could give me a ride?"_ Jenny asked.

"Sure. Why?"

_"My car won't start."_

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

_"Thanks Frost, see you in ten. Bye!"_

"Bye." Frost hung up the phone and started the car (He had already put his and Flare's bag in the trunk).

As they were pulling out of the driveway Flare asked, "Who was that?"

"Jenny." The ice type replied.

"You're Girlfriend?" Flare questioned with a smirk

"N-no!" Frost stuttered while faint blushes formed on his face.

What did she need?"

"Her car won't start and she needs a ride."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later they arrived at Jenny's house, Frost parked the car and got out and walked to the front door and knocked, a minute later an Umbreon answered the door, she had green rings instead of yellow or blue ones, and her tail ring was jagged unlike others, she also had blue eyes. "You ready to go?" Frost asked.

"Yep." As they walked back to Frost's car Flare moved to the back, they both got in and left. "Hello Flare." Jenny greeted.

"Hi Jenny."

15 minutes later they arrived at the Cherrygrove elementary school, "Alright Flare were here, see you after school." Frost said.

"Okay Frost, bye, see you later. Bye Jenny." Flare said.

"Bye Flare." The ice type and dark type called at the same time as she walked to the door.

But Frost didn't leave until Flare went inside; as the door closed the Glaceon drove off. 20 minutes later they arrived at the Cherrygrove high school. As they walked to the door the dark type asked, "Were do you want to meet after school?"

"Out here if that's okay with you." Frost responded.

"Okay, see you at class."

"Okay."

_Meanwhile..._

"Is that Frost's car?" a voice asked.

"Yes it is." another voice replied.

"What are we going to do to it?"

"Let's melt the tires."

"Sounds good to me."

_Back with Frost_

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Jenkins." Greeted Frost's teacher, a Lucario, as he walked in and started to write his name on the black board.

"Why don't we head to the gym so we can get started with today's class." He said

as the class fallowed him out of the class room to the gym.

The gym looked like any other normal gym; except for the fact that this gym was that you could change the floor style with a few button pushes.

As the class entered the gym Mr. Jenkins walked to a small stand that had several large buttons and a laptop on it. He pushed one and the basketball floor went down and a tennis ball field came up, which split into several panels, which then flipped over to reveal a battle field.

The Lucario then typed a few keys on the computer and the screen above him displayed two Ferris wheel like wheels that had all the names of his class, the wheels started spinning.

The wheels started to slow down after a few seconds, after they stopped the wheels were replaced with two pictures. The pictures were of Frost and a Rattata. "Frost and Buck, come to the field." The Lucario called.

When Frost and Buck had gotten into a battle stance Mr. Jenkins yelled, "Begin!"

Buck immediately charged from his spot in Frost direction. He came running getting ready to use tackle, as he got within five feet of Frost; the ice type released an ice bream sending the Rattata flying. When Buck landed he darted to the left trying to get behind the Glaceon.

When he got close, Frost turned around and launched a shadow ball at him, Buck dauged it and ran around prepared to jump and to use bite. But as he was in mid air Frost turned eyes glowing blue, and the normal stopped moving. "Oh come on! That's not fair! Your an ice type! Not a psychic type!" Buck yelled.

"Life's not fair." Frost stated.

"Put me down! Now!"

"Fine by me, but first." Frost said as he raised his hand and Buck was thrown 30

feet into the air.

"I didn't mean like thaaaat!" The Rattata yelled as he fell, he landed with a bang, "W-why did t-they build this f-floor out of m-metal?" He asked before he passed out.

"Ouch, I think a through him a bit too high." Frost said to himself.

"Frost is the winner!" Mr. Jenkins yelled after looking at Buck. Then two egg shaped pokemon came in and carried the Rattata out. Buck had left a two inch deep Rattata shaped dent where he had landed.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frost is mine.**

* * *

Frost was in cafeteria sitting alone at a table when two of his friends, an Absol and Buck from earlier came over, "Hey Frost." The Absol Greeted.

The cafeteria was pretty large; there were 30 or so tables with four times as many chairs. There were bright lights that hung from a ceiling, five were out, and two were flickering on and off.

"Hi Jackson. Hi Buck, sorry about earlier." Frost replied.

"It's okay." Buck accepted his apology.

Jackson had dark blue skin, and white fur. "Why do you sound so down?" He asked.

"I fell like something bad going to happen." The Glaceon said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, it's just what Jack said to me yesterday been on my mind."

"What did he say?"

"He said, well he actually yelled: I'm not finished with you yet. Just you wait."

"I would be worried then."

"Not helping." Frost stated flatly.

"Sorry."

"Hey Frost!" The three looked to Frost's left to see Jenny coming, but as she sat down, Jackson got up with his tray in hand, "It's been fun talking with you

Frost." the Absol said.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Frost demanded.

"I hear some friends calling, talk to you later."

"Well that wasn't very nice." The ice type grumbled under his breath.

"What's his problem?" Buck asked.

"Does he not like girls?" Jenny asked sounding a bit hurt.

"Don't know." Frost said while reading Jackson's thoughts, _'Man, what's wrong with her tail? Not natural.' _Frost flinched at the Dark type's thoughts. _'How rude.'_ Frost thought angrily.

As they were eating Jenny asked, "What's with you? You seem a bit, angry."

"I'm a bit frustrated with Jackson." Frost responded.

"Why?"

"I read his thoughts as he left."

"What was he thinking?"

"I rather not tell you."

"Was it about my tail?"

"No." Frost lied.

"You're lying."

Frost sighed; he knew she would not give up. "Yes." Frost sighed in defeat, and continued eating.

...

"Do you like me?" Jenny asked.

"W-what?!" Frost asked a bit startled.

"As a friend."

"Of course I do."

"Okay."

"Awaked." Buck Stated quietly. Frost glared at him, and Buck mouthed 'Sorry'.

As they continued eating none of them said a word.

_Later..._

*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*

The last school bell had rung and we find Frost at his locker, surprisingly, ten minutes after the bell rung and Jack had not shown up, not that he was complaining. _'Were is he?'_ The ice type thought. He looked around the hallway making sure that the fire type was nowhere in sight.

"What are you looking for?" Buck questioned.

"Jack."

"Why?"

"This is about the time he comes to beat me up."

"Well, I don't see him."

"Hey Frost!" Someone called; they both looked to Frost's right to see the ice type's Umbreon friend walking their way.

"Hi Jenny." Frost called back.

"I was walking to the front doors when I saw you."

"That's fine."

"That Absol that fell asleep in the last class looked pretty shaken; did you have anything to do with it?"

"N-no." Frost lied trying not to laugh, and Buck started snickering. They stared walking to Frost's car.

"What did you do to him?"

"I took his worst nightmare and made it feel very real, up until he woke up it was reality to him."

"Well that wasn't very nice."

"For what he was thinking, he deserved it."

"I guess you're right."

"Oh well, let's go pi-" Frost stopped in mid sentence and stared at his car. All four of his car's tires were melted.

"Dang." Buck said.

"They've been melted, all of them." Frost said.

"Hey there's a note here." Jenny stated handing him the note.

Frost read the note to himself, it said, _Told you I wasn't done with you. –Jack_ "Jack. Of course it was Jack."

"Jack did this?"

"Yep." Frost sighed.

Then car and the ground around it started to frost over. "Frost?"

"Jenny, Buck, I will be right back."

"Were are you going?"

"I'm going to release my anger on a tree." Frost said walking off to the conveniently placed tree 30 feet away. Five minutes later Frost came back leaving the tree frosted and black, he pulled out his phone and called his mom, _"Hello Frost."_ Frost mom said.

"Hello mom."

_"What do you need?"_

"Were are you at?"

"_The store checking out, why?"_

"Can you give me, Buck, and a friend a lift?"

_"Sure. Why?"_

"Jack melted all four tires on my car."

_"How do you know it was Jack?"_

"I'll tell you when you get here."

_"Ok, bye."_

"Bye."

Frost put his phone away, opened the driver door of the car and sat down; Jenny did the same on the passenger side, and Buck in the back. "My mom will be here in a few minutes." The ice type said.

"Okay." Jenny said.

'_Poor Frost, Jack never leaves him alone.'_ Buck thought.

20 minutes later a red Chevy Cameo with white stripes and a spoiler came into view. "I see she sent dad instead." Frost said as he and the dark type got out. The Cameo stopped and a Flareon got you. "Hello Frost, Buck. And who are you?"

"Jenny Pine, friend of Frost." Jenny said.

"So your Jerry's daughter? I'm John."

"Yes. Pleased to meet you."

John then looked at the tires on Frost's car, "Eve said that Jack did this, how do you know?" John asked.

"He left a note." Frost said handing his father the note.

"I see. Alright Frost, why don't you take Flare, Jenny, and Buck home, I'll call a tow truck and get you tires fixed."

"Okay dad, Flare, please get in the back." Frost said as he, Jenny, and Buck got in. "Be careful Frost."

"Okay dad."

When they left John pulled out his phone and called the tow truck, told them were he was at, what happened, and hung up; and then called someone else, "Hello Jeff, I want to talk about your son."

_Meanwhile…_

"Your dad has a nice car." Jenny said admiring John's car.

"Yes he does." Frost replied. 35 minutes later they arrived at Jenny's house,

"Were here." Frost said.

Jenny leaned over and kissed Frost on the cheek and said, "Thanks Frost." When she closed the door both Buck and Flare burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!" Frost demanded.

"The look on your face after she kissed you was priceless!"

"I agree with Flare!" Buck laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Frost said as he drove off.

* * *

**Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frost is mine.**

* * *

Frost and Flare had already dropped off Buck and were a few minutes from home. "I wish I had a camera." Flare giggled.

"Haha." Frost laughed sarcastically.

_A few minutes later…_

"Were home!" Flare yelled as she and Frost entered the house.

As the Leafeon entered the hallway she asked, "Hello you two. Where is your father?"

"He stayed with my car to get it dealt with." Frost explained.

"How did you get home?"

"I drove his car."

"Oh, okay. So, how was your day?"

"Besides finding my car with four melted tires, the days been great."

"I'm sorry, how's Buck?"

"He doing good."

They walked into the living room and sat down.

The living room was a regular sized room, it had a couch, a 40" TV and white carpet.

"On the phone you said you needed a lift for you, Buck, and a friend. Who is this friend?" Eve asked.

"His girlfriend." Flare said teasing the Glaceon.

"S-she is not!" He yelled blushing.

"Flare don't tease him." Eve told Flare while feeling sorry for the ice type.

"Yes mom." The Flareon said.

"So, what's her name?"

"Jenny." Frost answered.

"What is she?"

"A green ringed Umbreon."

"Green ringed?

"Yes."

Just then the phone in the kitchen stated ringing. Eve got up and headed for the kitchen, as she left she called, "Flare apologize to Frost."

"Sorry for making fun you Frost." The fire type apologized.

"I forgive you." Frost said.

Five minutes later the Leafeon came back into the living room and said with a sigh, "That was your father, he said that they were working on your car Frost. The damage was more than four melted tires."

"How much damage?"

"The entire drive system was welded to its self."

"Great, just great."

"I'm sorry Frost."

"How long will it take to fix it?"

"Your car is totaled Frost, it was the work of a fire type."

"Than what am I going to drive until I can buy a new car?"

"You can ask your father when you pick him up from the repair shop."

"Okay" Frost sighed as he got up, walked into the hallway, grabbed the keys to his dads car, and left. As he was driving to the shop he thought angrily, _'You have gone too far Jack! To far!'_

A few minutes later he arrived to find his dad waiting outside with a cardboard box. As the Flareon got in Frost greeted, "Hi dad."

"Hello Frost."

"So, what am I going drive until I get a new car?"

"You are going to drive my car scenes you can't rent a car."

"What are you going to drive to work?"

"I'm going to rent one, your mom and me are going to go get one tomorrow. And I have talked to Jack's father about this."

"What did he say?"

"He said that Jack will not go unpunished."

"Okay."

Neither of them said a word until they got home. They both went in and Frost went upstairs to his room while his father told Eve what was going to happen. Frost opened his door, went to his bed, and flopped onto it.

Frost's room had a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a rug. The bed was in the corner of the room, the desk was next to his bed, and his dresser was at the foot of his bed. The rug was next to the bed in front of the desk. The walls and desk were blue, the bed and dresser were white, and the rug had a red, green, and blue swirl to it. There was a closed laptop on his desk.

After a minute the ice type turned over onto his back, sat up, and grabbed his laptop. He turned it on and started searching for used cars. _'Hate to trouble dad for his car too long. Might as well start looking.'_ He thought.

_The next morning…_

Today was a Saturday, so there was no school for Frost or Flare. It was eleven in the morning, John and Eve had left and come back with a rental car for John, it was a orange Toyota Camry. Flare was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Eve while John was reading the paper. "John, have you seen Frost?" Eve inquired.

"Not since last night." The Flareon replied.

"Go check for him in his room please."

"Yes dear." John said as he put the paper down and got up, left the kitchen, and headed up the stairs. He walked to Frost's door and knocked.

"Frost?" He called. No response. He opened the door to find the Glaceon laying on his bed with his computer at the foot of his bed. The Fire type quitly tiptoed to the ice type's bed and opened his computer, _'Oh.'_ John thought. He closed it and tiptoed out of the room, closed the door, and walked down the stairs.

"Did you find him? And why do you have Frost's computer?" The Leafeon inquired as John came into the room with the Glaceon's laptop.

"He is asleep, and I guess he fell asleep looking for a used car in his computer last night."

"Really?"

"Yep."

_Meanwhile…_

*RING*RING*RIN-* "Um, hello?" Frost asked.

"_Hey Frost, did I wake you? You sound tired."_ Jenny asked.

"What time is it?"

"_11:12 AM. Why?"_

"Oh, well I am a little bit tired, I was up last night looking for a new car."

"_Why? I thought you had a car."_

"My car is totaled."

"_How did that happen? I thought Jack just melted the tires."_

"That and he also welded the entire drive system together."

"_I'm sorry to hear that. What are you going to drive until you get a new one?"_

"It's okay. My dad let barrow his car until I get a new one."

"_What's he going to drive?"_

"A rental car."

"_Okay. So, do you want to go the mall later?"_

"Sure, what time?"

"_One o'clock sound good?"_

"That's fine. See you later then. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Frost hung up the phone and reached for his laptop to put it back on the desk, but, it was not there. _'Were did it go? Hmm, maybe dad has it.'_ The Glaceon thought as he got up, left his room, and went down the stairs.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Read and review.**


End file.
